Napad stulecia
by Andromeda Mirtle
Summary: Opowiadanie napisane na konkurs Gwiazdkowy Order Skrzaciego Kastanietu organizowany na Forum Mirriel w 2006 r.


**Napad stulecia**

_24 grudnia. Christmas Eve, czy – jak kto woli – wigilia Bożego Narodzenia. Dziewięćdziesiąt pięć procent czarodziei na urlopach. Czy może być lepszy czas na przestępstwo stulecia?_

…

Neville Longbottom nie przepadał za świętami. Cała masa krewnych zjeżdżała się wtedy do domu jego babci i oczekiwała, że on także się tam pojawi, najlepiej z narzeczoną o aparycji lalki Barbie i dyplomem Oksfordu w kieszeni. Wszystkie ciotki uparcie twierdziły, że w tym wieku (25 lat) powinien już mieć żonę i co najmniej dwójkę dzieci. Tymczasem Neville wciąż był młodym, samotnym kawalerem i całkiem mu taki stan rzeczy odpowiadał. Całe to gadanie mógłby zignorować, gdyby nie to, że zeszłej zimy podsłuchał szeptaną dyskusję, w której ciotki brak kandydatki na żonę zaczęły tłumaczyć jego odmienną orientacją seksualną.

Biedaczek uznał tę sugestię za tak krzywdzącą, że z zemsty postanowił nie żenić się co najmniej do trzydziestki, gdyby nawet jakimś cudem znalazła się jakaś zainteresowana kobieta, w co zresztą szczerze wątpił. Żeby ukarać ciotki i ukrócić spekulacje na temat 'z kim w tym roku Neville przyjdzie na wigilię i dlaczego znowu sam?', zgłosił się na ochotnika do pracy na 24-godzinny dyżur, zaczynający się 24 grudnia wieczorem. W ten sposób mógł uniknąć spotkania z namiętnie plotkującymi starszymi paniami, które na nieszczęście należały do jego rodziny.

Babci powiedział w ostatniej chwili, gdy już nic nie można było zmienić. Znając ją, w godzinę załatwiłaby mu zastępstwo. A na dodatek zrugałaby jego szefa, że każe jej biednemu wnusiowi pracować w tak nieludzkich porach. Potem wszyscy koledzy by się z niego śmiali.

Właściwie nawet się cieszył, że to będą jego pierwsze spokojne święta od wielu lat. Chociaż… chyba w ogóle pierwsze. Przecież ciotki przyjeżdżały i czyniły niemiłe komentarze na jego temat od kiedy pamiętał. Tak, zdecydowanie, to będą jego pierwsze naprawdę spokojne święta…

…

_Anglicy… Czy ktoś widział bardziej niemagiczny naród? Zwyczajni, szarzy, bez wyobraźni… Nie potrafili wykorzystać potencjału, który tkwił w nich i w tej ziemi. Nic dziwnego, że magia została im odebrana…_

…

Powoli zapadał zmierzch, a na niebie mrugała pierwsza gwiazdka. Neville uśmiechnął się do niej, gdy przystanął przed przejściem dla pieszych, czekając na zielone światło. Ciotki pewnie właśnie przyjechały do babci. Z niemałą satysfakcją wyobraził sobie ich zawiedzione miny, gdy dowiedzą się, że go nie ma. Swoją drogą ciekawe, czy babcia znów powiesiła przy kominku tę starą skarpetę na prezenty dla niego.

Kiedy był bardzo mały, mama zrobiła tę skarpetę specjalnie dla niego. Gdy miał trzy lata, mógł cały wejść do środka. Wciąż żywił do niej pewien sentyment, chociaż w oczach dwudziestopięciolatka była już tylko wytartą, starą torbą z niezbyt zręcznie wyhaftowanym krzywym aniołkiem z wędką. Podobno miało to być jakąś aluzją do hobby jego genialnego ojca, ale Neville'a nigdy to zbytnio nie interesowało.

Przeszedł przez ulicę, ciesząc się w duchu, że Wielka Magia opuściła Anglię. Przecież gdyby nie to, nigdy nie zostałby aurorem.

…

_Głupcy…_

…

Wielka Wojna zniszczyła pole magiczne Anglii. Gdy Harry Potter i jego towarzysze pokonali Czarnego Pana, nagle okazało się, że większość zaklęć nie działa. Zostały tylko najbardziej podstawowe, niezbędne w gospodarstwie domowym, chociaż i one stopniowo traciły na sile. Czarodzieje musieli wreszcie nauczyć się obsługi sprzętu RTV i AGD, ale to był dopiero początek wielkich zmian. Miotły stały się tylko ładnie ukształtowanymi kijami, a komunikacja kominkowa czy za pomocą świstoklików i teleportów przeszła do historii. W pierwszych latach po Wielkiej Wojnie mugolscy instruktorzy jazdy samochodem zostali wręcz zasypani kursantami, którzy nigdy w życiu nie widzieli sprzęgła czy pasów bezpieczeństwa, o znakach drogowych nie wspominając. Firmy telekomunikacyjne otrzymały mnóstwo zleceń na montaż telefonów stacjonarnych w dziwnie położonych domostwach, a kasy dystrybutorów telefonów komórkowych pękały w szwach jak nigdy przedtem.

Wszystko to jednak dałoby się jeszcze zignorować albo wręcz zinterpretować jako pozytywne zjawisko gospodarcze, bo pozbawione magii rodziny czarodziejskie tworzyły popyt i nakręcały koniunkturę, gdyby nie fakt, że bank Gringotta postanowił wycofać się z działalności w Anglii. Krok ten podyktowany był względami praktycznymi – coraz trudniej utrzymać magiczne zamki w drzwiach, gdy brakuje magii. Ostatecznie okazało się, że najbardziej opłacalnym krokiem jest całkowita rezygnacja z galeonów na rzecz funtów. Czarodzieje przyjęli to z pewną ulgą, bo dość już mieli comiesięcznych wizyt w zatłoczonych kantorach, gdzie mogli wymienić magiczną walutę na mugolską, po czym ulokować ją w mugolskim banku albo nabyć kolejny interesujący sprzęt domowy.

Pojawił się też problem demograficzny. Jeśli magia znikła, znikło też kryterium, które odróżniało małych czarodziei od mugoli i charłaków. A nawet gdyby każdy nowonarodzony mag miał na przykład błyskawicę na czole, to nie wiadomo, czego można by go nauczyć, skoro żadne czary już nie działają. Z całej gamy przedmiotów, jaką kiedyś oferował Hogwart, zostałaby chyba tylko historia magii. Dlatego też tę słynną, tysiącletnią szkołę zamknięto. Zamek, który doznał znacznego uszczerbku podczas działań wojennych, zburzono i w jego miejsce postawiono ogromne centrum handlowe.

Nie wszystkim spodobały się te zmiany. W pierwszych latach po Wielkiej Wojnie z Anglii wyjechała trzecia część czarodziei. Niektórzy wyprowadzili się definitywnie, inni wyruszyli na poszukiwanie sposobu, który mógłby przywrócić ich krajowi dawne pole magiczne. A inni uciekli przed nową władzą, która nie do końca potrafiła pogodzić się z mugolską koncepcją praw człowieka. W biurze aurorów wciąż na honorowym miejscu wisiał list gończy za Harrym Potterem.

Oficjalnie wszystko działało jak dawniej, a nawet lepiej. W prywatnych rozmowach słyszało się jednak o jakiejś Szarej Eminencji, która wiedziała wszystko o wszystkich i dyrygowała całym postmagicznym społeczeństwem. Neville szczerze wątpił w jej istnienie. Przecież gdyby ktoś taki faktycznie istniał, wiedziałby, jakim fajtłapą jest ten „młody, obiecujący Longbottom" – tak mówił o nim szef – i nie dopuściłby do zatrudnienia go na stanowisku aurora.

…

_Jeszcze tylko godzina i będzie po wszystkim… Wreszcie tego dokonam! Zamach stulecia! Nikt mnie nie powstrzyma!_

…

- Być aurorem, być aurorem… – zanucił, gdy mijał sklepy o świątecznych, kolorowych wystawach. Część z nich dorównywała swą estetyką najwspanialszym rzeźbom antycznym. Inne prezentowały choinki, mikołaje i bałwanki. Witrynę australijskich linii lotniczych zdobiło drzewko świąteczne z czubkiem w kształcie kangura w kapeluszu.

'Być aurorem, być aurorem…' Dobrze jest być aurorem, gdy w kraju nie ma Voldemorta, Śmierciożerców ani jakichkolwiek potężnych czarodziei. Można zajmować się całkiem przeciętnymi przypadkami i…

Zadzwonił telefon. Neville przez chwilę zastanawiał się, skąd zna ten dzwonek. Wreszcie doszedł do wniosku, że to jego komórka. Wygrzebał ją z kieszeni i odebrał.

- Longbottom, słucham?

- Cześć, tu Hermiona… Przepraszam, że tak późno dzwonię, pewnie masz na głowie całą rodzinę… Nie mogłam zadzwonić wcześniej, a potem będzie już po świętach, więc…

- Nic nie szkodzi. Właśnie idę do pracy – odparł Neville wesoło. Nie rozmawiał ze swoją dawną szkolną koleżanką od kilku miesięcy.

- Do pracy? Która jest u ciebie godzina? – spytała podejrzliwie. Mieszkała na stałe w USA, gdzie prowadziła jakieś skomplikowane badania czy coś w tym stylu. Nic dziwnego, że pytała o godzinę.

- Prawie 17.00.

- Też zamierzasz spędzić święta w pracy? Cieszę się, że nie będę sama. Dzwonię, żeby ci złożyć życzenia… - Hermiona wyrecytowała mu całą litanię tak malowniczych życzeń, że był w stanie wykrztusić tylko:

- Dziękuję. Wszystkiego najlepszego.

- No to do usłyszenia. Cześć. – Rozłączyła się.

- Cześć. – Neville schował telefon. Hermiona Granger była jednym z nielicznych elementów starego świata, które pozostały takie same po Wielkiej Wojnie. I nieważne, że teraz była amerykańskim naukowcem. Dla niego pozostanie na zawsze mądrzejszą koleżanką, która pomoże w trudnej chwili i podpowie na Eliksirach.

…

_Zamach stulecia… Pewnie wyobrażacie sobie, że wysadzę w powietrze jakiś ważny budynek albo uczynię coś równie widowiskowego. A ja mam zupełnie inne plany…_

…

Zdążył zrobić zaledwie parę kroków, gdy telefon odezwał się ponownie.

- Longbottom, słucham?

- Cześć, Nev, tu Kelly. – Kelly była sekretarką szefa. Z nieznanych przyczyn uważała, że Neville od pełnej wersji swojego imienia woli zdrobnienie 'Nev'. – Masz dyżur dziś w nocy?

- Tak.

- To świetnie się składa, bo ja też! – zaszczebiotała. Neville porzucił nadzieję, że chociaż w wigilię Kelly przemówi ludzkim głosem, a nie swoim standardowym piskiem z nutką brzydkiego, amerykańskiego akcentu. – Mógłbyś przynieść pizzę? Razem będzie nam raźniej. Przecież nic się nie stanie. Nikt nie popełnia przestępstw w święta. Wszyscy są zajęci przygotowaniem jedzenia i prezentów. Możemy obejrzeć jakiś film. Martin z działu problemów ze sprzętem mugolskim obiecał pożyczyć mi telewizor. Zaraz po niego idę.

- Dobrze, przyniosę pizzę – odparł i rozłączył się. Liczył na cichy, samotny wieczór w swoim biurze. Niestety, chyba nie będzie mu to dane. Kup pizzę i zjemy ją razem… Jakby nie wiedziała, ile wynosi pensja aurora i ile on płaci za wynajęcie mieszkania, żeby tylko nie mieszkać z babcią. Pizzy jej się zachciało…!

Sprawdził kieszenie. Znalazł garść drobnych, ale to wystarczyłoby najwyżej na małego loda na patyku, a nie obiad dla dwóch osób. Znając Kelly, która zawsze dużo jadła i nigdy nie tyła, mógłby kupić jej nawet trzyosobową porcję i nic by nie zostało.

Przeanalizował sytuację i postanowił telefonicznie zamówić pizzę z dostawą do ich biura. Nie będzie przecież dźwigać tego wszystkiego przez pół miasta. A poza tym zdąży w międzyczasie zaopatrzyć się w odpowiednią sumę w najbliższym bankomacie.

…

_Wciąż nie wiecie, czym jest zamach stulecia? Nic dziwnego, w końcu to plan idealny, nie do rozszyfrowania dla przeciętnego umysłu…_

…

Jak na złość bankomat był zepsuty i zjadł nowiusieńką, kolorową kartę kredytową z jego nazwiskiem wypisanym wielkimi, czarnymi literami z pozłacanym konturem. Neville zaklął. To była najładniejsza rzecz, jaką posiadał. A poza tym babcia nie omieszka zmyć mu za to głowy, gdy tylko się dowie.

Zastanowił się. Mógł pójść do pracy bez pieniędzy i wysłuchać niezadowolonej Kelly, która sama musiała zapłacić za pizzę, a ona zarabia pewnie jeszcze gorzej. Mógł też wejść do banku, jeśli oczywiście bank był jeszcze otwarty, i poprosić o wypłatę pieniędzy. Pewnie istniało więcej alternatyw, ale w tej chwili Neville ich nie widział.

Bankomat znajdował się tuż przy banku i ten argument ostatecznie przekonał młodego Longbottoma do drugiej opcji. Neville podszedł do obrotowych drzwi i pchnął je, spodziewając się oporu. Ku własnemu zdziwieniu nie napotkał go.

…

_Nic mi nie przeszkodzi… A kogóż to licho niesie…?_

…

- Uciekaj! Skrzat z kastanietami po lewej! – Kobiecy krzyk o takiej oto treści zaskoczył zupełnie Neville'a zaraz po wejściu do banku. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany. Kącikiem oka wychwycił jakiś szybki ruch koło lewego kolana, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, cios czymś ciężkim i twardym ugodził go w plecy poniżej lewej łopatki, odbierając mu dech. Upadł na ziemię, rozpaczliwie usiłując nabrać powietrza.

- No i już po wszystkim – odezwał się głęboki męski głos gdzieś powyżej. – A ty milcz! Ryby i zakładnicy głosu nie mają!

Ktoś kopniakiem odwrócił Neville'a na plecy.

- Czego tu szukasz, chłopaczku? – Stał nad nim postawny krasnolud, jakby żywcem wyjęty z kart powieści Tolkiena.

Neville spróbował wstać, ale wystarczyło, by krasnolud położył dłoń na rękojeści swego topora bojowego, a młody auror zrezygnował z tych prób.

- Chciałem wypłacić pieniądze – wydukał, próbując normalnie oddychać mimo przeszywającego bólu żeber. – Bankomat zjadł mi kartę i…

- No to masz pecha, chłopaczku. Trafiłeś na napad stulecia.

- Napad stulecia? Napad na bank? – zdziwił się tak, że na chwilę przestały go boleć obite żebra. – Myślałem, że to się zdarza tylko w filmach.

- Och, człowieku małej wiary – dobiegł go dźwięczny głos gdzieś zza kas. – To jest zbrodnia stulecia i nikt temu nie zaprzeczy! – Na kontuarze stanął z gracją młody, blondwłosy, odziany w elegancki garnitur elf, który ze względu na swój elfi wzrost wyrżnął głową w sufit. Zaklął szpetnie i już zupełnie bez elfiej gracji zeskoczył na ziemię.

- Zamierzacie okraść ten bank? Zabrać ciężko zarobione pieniądze setek ludzi, w tym moje? Nie ma mowy! – Neville ponownie usiłował się zerwać, ale elf wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i powiedział „Stratus przytomnis". Ku zaskoczeniu młodego Longbottoma, zaklęcie podziałało i to od razu. Ostatnim, co zapamiętał, zanim stracił przytomność, był krasnolud mówiący:

- Wytłumaczysz mu wszystko, gdy się obudzi, piękna.

…

_Wiedziałem, że wszystko się uda! Żegnaj, beznadziejnie nudny kraju, zwany też Anglią!_

…

- Proszę pana! Żyje pan? Nic panu nie jest? Proszę pana!

Neville czuł, że ktoś usiłuje nim potrząsać. Niechętnie otworzył oczy, ale nie żałował tego ani chwili. Pochylała się nad nim najpiękniejsza kobieta, jaką w życiu widział. Zupełnie jakby anioł zstąpił na ziemię.

- Nic mi nie jest – jęknął bohatersko, sprawdzając mentalnie, czy wszystkie kończyny ma na miejscu. Wyglądało na to, że tak. Powoli usiadł na zimnej podłodze banku. – Co to wszystko miało być? – spytał, macając żebra. Chyba nawet nic poważnego im się nie stało.

- Widzi pan... Oni… ten elf i skrzat…

Dopiero teraz zauważył, że mówiła z jakimś dziwnym akcentem. Rosjanka?

- Krasnolud, proszę pani. To był krasnolud – poprawił. – I to, co miał na rękach, to nie kastaniety, tylko kastety. Kastaniety to takie instrumenty muzyczne, których używają hiszpańskie tancerki. A kastety służą do bicia.

- Przepraszam najmocniej, musiałam ze zdenerwowania pomylić słowa. Przepraszam. – Dziewczyna zmartwiła się wyraźnie. Miała chyba ze dwadzieścia lat i wyglądała na praktykantkę z jakiejś uczelni ekonomicznej.

- Nic się nie stało. Niech pani opowiada dalej.

- Oni tak naprawdę nic nie ukradli. Przelali tylko jednego pensa tam i z powrotem sto czterdzieści trzy razy, żeby udowodnić, że można się włamać do tego systemu i wykonywać dowolne operacje. I to wszystko. Nic nie zginęło.

- Co? Jest pani pewna?

- Tak, specjalnie kazali mi zostać, żebym była świadkiem. Przy okazji rzucili czar nierozpoznawalności. Nie zapamiętamy ich twarzy. Oni naprawdę są z innego świata. Przybyli tu tylko w celu dokonania tego drobnego zamachu – wyjaśniła, pomagając Neville'owi pozbierać się z podłogi.

- I oni mogą czarować? – Syknął z bólu, gdy usiłował się wyprostować. Zaczął rozmyślać o rozlicznych uszkodzeniach tkanek, których dostarczył mu cios kastetem.

- Najwyraźniej tak. Zresztą sam pan widział, jak pozbawili pana przytomności. Jest pan pewien, że dobrze się pan czuje? – Spojrzała na niego z troską. – Pan chciał pobrać pieniądze, prawda? – Przypomniała sobie. – Niestety, bank jest już zamknięty.

- Mógłbym ścigać ich za czynną napaść na aurora… - jęknął.

- Jest pan aurorem? – zapytała uprzejmie. Chyba w ogóle nie słyszała o takim zawodzie.

- Tak. Nazywam się Neville Longbottom. – Zawahał się. – Mów mi Neville – dodał, zebrawszy w sobie całą odwagę.

- Aleksandra Pietrowna Kilianskaja – powiedziała z miękkim, wschodnim akcentem. – Możesz mówić mi Aleks. – Uśmiechnęła się.

Neville'owi serce podjechało do gardła.

- Wiesz, jeśli już dobrze się czujesz, moglibyśmy spokojnie porozmawiać. Co powiesz na kawę w jakimś miłym miejscu? – zaproponowała.

- Ja… - Neville zawahał się. Przecież powinien być w pracy. Obowiązek to obowiązek, bez względu na to, jak nieprzyjemny. Czeka na niego Kelly i pizza… Nie, tylko Kelly, która już dawno zdążyła zjeść całą pizzę i teraz pewnie ogląda jakieś łzawe romansidło. Kelly ze swoim obrzydliwie różowym imidżem, okropnym amerykańskim akcentem i sztucznym uśmiechem na twarzy…

Ale z drugiej strony... jeśli coś się stanie, jeśli będzie potrzebny… skoro elf i krasnolud mogli dokonać napadu na bank, ktoś inny może wpaść na podobny pomysł. Ktoś może zacząć okradać samotne staruszki idące na pasterkę. Zdecydowanie takiej nocy ktoś musi być na posterunku. A on przecież zgłosił się na ochotnika…

Spojrzał na zegarek.

- Muszę być w pracy za pół godziny. Nie mogę tego odwołać. – Spróbował wyrazić niewerbalnie, jak bardzo jest mu przykro.

Aleks zauważyła tę charakterystyczną minę zbitego psa i uśmiechnęła się.

- Nic nie szkodzi. Mówiłeś, że chciałeś podjąć pieniądze. Jeśli nie potrzebujesz zbyt wiele, mogę ci pożyczyć. Mam praktyki w tym banku do połowy lutego, więc łatwo mnie znajdziesz. Oddasz, jak będziesz mógł. Co ty na to?

- Tylko parę funtów… - odparł.

Aleks wyciągnęła z kieszeni portfel i znalazła w nim odpowiednią sumę.

- Proszę. Masz przy okazji mój numer telefonu na wszelki wypadek.

Neville pieczołowicie schował karteczkę do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza.

- Przecież to wierzyciel powinien mieć namiary na dłużnika. Daj mi coś do pisania, to dostaniesz mój numer.

Wręczyła mu plastikowy długopis z logo banku i nastawiła wierzch prawej dłoni.

- Żebym nie zgubiła – wyjaśniła zdumionemu Neville'owi.

Obydwoje uśmiechnęli się, patrząc sobie w oczy.

…

_Mówili, że to niemożliwe, a mnie się udało. Wam też się może udać. Trzeba tylko chcieć…_

…

Mróz kąsał dotkliwie, wiatr dął niemiłosiernie, a Neville szedł do pracy, nieświadomie nucąc pod nosem „When I fall in love". Gdy to zauważył, uśmiechnął się i pomyślał, że może jednak nie warto robić na złość ciotkom. Już wyobrażał sobie ich miny, gdy powie im: 'Poznałem kogoś wyjątkowego. Ma na imię Aleks'.

I w ogóle doszedł do wniosku, że całkiem fajnie jest zakochać się w święta.

KONIEC


End file.
